The game I will never use cheats on
Does anyone remember the game, Super Metroid on SNES? If not, it is a side scrolling shooter game in the "Metroid" series. The game got it's start in '94. Honestly, It was my favorite game in the whole Metroid series. I just loved coming back to it every time and hearing Samus's iconic fanfare play each time I start my game! So, after my brief explanation about the game, let me tell you a pretty strange, but not scary experience that had happened to me. I was browsing through the internet to find a ROM of Super Metroid. After my success, let me tell you beforehand that I am a serious cheater. In almost every game I play, I always use cheats. But after this happened, I really didn't want to play using cheats. So being the dumb kid that I am, I looked online for a list of GameGenie Cheat codes. I then found one that gives you the hyper beam upon starting the game. I then used the cheat. After getting through the whole intro that I had read many, many times, (In fact, so many times that I can recite Samus's words!) I pressed START on my controller and tapped the R button and behold : Right in my beam slot, lay an orange-ish yellow box and the letters read out "HYPER". Happy that the cheat worked, I continued my game, sequence broke a few times and then when I got to the Kraid boss battle, this is where my game had broke. Feeling beefed up enough to take on the giant, I walked into the room, waited for a moment and then the ginormous beast rose from the ground! My only strategy being to shoot him in his mouth with my hyper beam, after doing so, he got discolored and then stood up. The boss played like normal, but Kraid just left his claw up and kept walking back and forth in this little pattern. "What is he doing?" I found my self wondering. I thought maybe this was a bad idea and I considered restarting the game, but I was far too curious for this to happen. Just when I kept firing at the beast, I suddenly came in contact. So then, after this happened, the whole screen went black. My PC reset the ROM I was playing and as the boss music kept going, I found myself thinking, "Why did the screen go black when I came in contact with Kraid?" I brushed it off and tried reseting once again, but it stayed at the black screen. My heart was beating so fast, I could almost hear it due to the fact that I was alone at the time and the lights were off, and I was the only one awake. I turned down the volume, as I tried not to wake my parents and be sent back to sleep. It didn't help that my volume was low, because now, I was more creeped out than ever. At a certain time of day in this particular situation, I thought I could hear Samus say something. I couldn't make out what she was saying, because my volume was low. Luckily, subtitles showed up and it read, "Play by the game, Diego." (Yes, Diego is my name.) My mind had raced with fear and confusion. How did the game know my name?! I was freaked out and most certainly unhappy. I tried reloading my save state, but all it did was keep me on that black screen. I thought my PC had been glitches, but boy was I wrong. I was playing a hacked ROM. I won't give out the links for your safety of fear and weird thoughts. Ever since then, I just played the game how it was meant to be played, I didn't sequence break at all. And I believe Samus's words will haunt me forever. "Play by the game, Diego." Category:Metroid Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story